


Sweet Assassin

by Kitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Schuldig’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Assassin

“Schuldig… Get out!” Aya was seething with anger, directed at the telepath sitting in his lap.

“Na-ah, liebling… This is to much fun. Not even Farfarello’s mind is this intricate. I could stay in here for days.”

“No fucking way, I promised you one peek for your birthday, you’ve had it, now get out, or I’ll cut your throat. “ A knife suddenly appeared from Aya’s sleeve, to close to Schuldig’s neck for his liking.

“Okay, okay… But it was the best birthday present ever, thank you!” Schuldig smiled lovingly at his sweet assassin, patting his head, before he left.   
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
